videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2015
Just Dance 2015 '(also known as ''Just Dance: Silver Age in Europe) is a rhythm dancing game released for the Nintendo Silver and the first game to use the Silver Eye add-on for the Nintendo Silver, which acts as a camera, similar to the ones using to make live-action scenes into CGi that is used in moves, allowing for a better tracking of the player's movement. Just Dance 2015 ''features old and new features from other games of the franchise. One new feature is the ability to play battle songs online. The game was released in Japan as ''Just Dance Silver, continuing the Just Dance Wii series, which is the Just Dance series exclusively released in Japan, which features a different song selection. Gameplay The basic gameplay of Just Dance 2015 is simple. The player has to mimic the dancer's moves that are shown on the screen. During the dance, a bar on the right fills up dpeending on how well if the player goes, the player can also get stars, which gives Mojo after the dance, each Star corresponds to 100 Mojo. Mojo works as the "Experience Points" in this game, it fills up a bar, that when fully leveled up, it wlll level up the player and give a random prize. The dances are different but they are separted in three categories: Solo, Duet and Group. The latter two can be played alone, but some moves requires more players. Each song has "Dance Quests" which gives extra Mojo if completed. Downloable songs, however, doesn't have Dance Quests. Game Modes *'''Just Dance: Just simply dance! Choose a song and dance. *'Just Sweat': A game mode which works as a fitness workout. It basically works out the same as the Just Dance mode, the player first starts with a Workout part, then a random song (each fitness routine in Just Sweat features it's own themes, so the game chooses a random song from that theme), the process repeats until the timer ends. At the end, it shows how well the player went. *'Puppeter Mode': Unlockable mode. In this mode, one or three players dance while one player choose the next move, the only allowed dance moves are the ones used on the song. *'Last One Standing': In this mode, four players dance in four randomized or choosen songs and see which one is the better. At the end of each dance, the player that scored less points is kicked out until only one remains, the winner. *'Dance Battle': Unlockable mode. In this mode, two dancers from two songs "fight" in a fightning-game style. The player has to dance better than the other player, giving damage to the other player. Each round has a 30 second limit and who wins 3 rounds wins. *'Non-Stop Shuffle': Unlockable mode. In this mode, the players dance to all the songs, non-stop. *'Medley': Works as the same as shuffle, but it is limited to 5 songs from a set theme. *'Team Battle': In this mode, teams of two, three or four players fight against each other. At the end, the team that scores more is the winner. *'Follow Me': Unlockable mode. In this mode, one player dances and the other players try to mimic that player. The first player dance can be recorded and set out to the SIlver World, where other players can download that song and try do well on that mode. *'Just DJ': In this mode, one player takes the place as a DJ. During the song, the DJ can change the song and remix during the song itself. Track listing This game has 55 songs. Normal Alternate Versions - Mash-Ups DLC Japanese Exclusive Category:Video Games Category:Just Dance series Category:Dance Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Fitness Games